Devices that communicate with each other, such as over a network, may often make use of interfaces or protocols that may define or describe types and/or formats of data that may be exchanged between the devices. One such set of interfaces may be defined by the IEEE 10703-20601 standard (“IEEE 11073”), which is a standard for personal health devices. Such devices may include, but are not limited to, for example, weighing scales, blood pressure measurement devices, glucose meters, heart rate monitors, etc. These devices may be employed in non-intensive care conditions, such as at a patient's home or while exercising. The standard describes a stack of protocols as well as roles taken by sensor and collector devices.
A personal health device, such as a sensor device, may take an agent role in IEEE 11073. A manager device may perform data collection activities in IEEE 11073. In various implementations, IEEE 11073 may put larger processing burden on manager devices, allowing agents typically to possess more limited processing power and/or lesser power requirements. Managers, by contrast may be executed in relatively more powerful apparatuses. These apparatuses may include various devices such as, but not limited to, mobile devices, cell phones, desktop computer, laptops computers, and/or servers.
However, there are many personal health devices in the market that do not follow IEEE 11073. There may be various reasons for this, including that some kinds of personal health devices simply cannot afford to fully implement an IEEE 11073 agent role. For example, some personal health devices may be expected to have a very long battery life or to be very simple in nature. This may lead to devices that have ultra-low power requirements, minuscule processing power, and/or severe restrictions on data transmission and reception.
In the other hand, IEEE 11073 may be increasingly important in the personal health devices market as larger numbers of compliant devices and managers are used. It may therefore be desirable to facilitate connection of non-IEEE 11073-compliant personal health devices to IEEE 11073 managers.